


Crows Zero ficcu

by annakas



Series: Crows Zero ficcu [4]
Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: Importing my way old ficlets.





	Crows Zero ficcu

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my way old ficlets.

The first time Genji walked in on Tokio and Tamao fucking was in the roof of Suzuran of all places. Genji had gone there to make a new graffiti and instead had found himself truly shocked in a long time. As soon as he got the picture of what was going in he had turned around and walked back where he had come from, he could do the graffiti another time.

  
Genji had been impressed that anyone would dare to fuck in Suzuran, even more he was embarrassed that he had walked in on that, and what was the most mortifying was that because of the damn couch, the two were busy on, he didn’t see whether it had been Tamao fucking Tokio or Tamao riding him, and for some odd reason that question was burning in Genji’s mind and wouldn’t leave him alone. The curiosity was killing him. Who was the seme in that relationship? Genji also decided at that moment that Tokio and Tamao so would not out do him. Genji would find a way to fuck in Suzuran too.

The first time Genji had been walked in on having sex with Tokio had been in Suzuran in one of the empty classrooms by Tamao of all the people. He and Tokio had been too busy in jerking each other off and Genji had not even noticed that they had company. It had been only afterwards when they both had finished and coming down from the orgasms that he noticed that there was a full bottle of water and pack of paper tissues beside the door. They weren’t there before.

When Tokio saw him staring at them, he nudged Genji to move and bring new stuff over :”Oh these are for clean up. Tamao was watching the door so that no one would walk in on us, he must have put them inside the class, when we were busy.” Genji was really disturbed. He didn’t know what disturbed him more, Tamao seeing Genji having sex with Tamao’s own lover, Tamao watching the door so that Genji could have said sex with Tamao’s lover or Tamao being thoughtful enough to put stuff out so he and Tokio could clean up after they had finished. This was just too disturbing. Genji was never going to have sex in Suzuran again. EVER!

The first time Genji found Tamao to be actually scary was when he was about to deck Tokio. Tamao had silently sneaked behind his back and blocked Genji's attempt with one smooth move. The look in Tamao’s face, when he did that, had not only held a warning of “don’t” but also held a promise that if Genji even tried to make a new move against Tokio, provoked by the other or not, then Tamao was going to get serious for the first time ever about fighting Genji and Genji would not be the last one standing this time, for Tokio was Tamao’s Suzuran and nothing stood between Tamao and his Suzuran.

 

The first time Genji noticed that Tamao was the shortest person in school was when he had shown up with his whole Serizawa’s Army to help GPS kick the other schools ass. Tamao could fill a room with his presence, so Genji had never really noticed it that Tamao was very short compared with everyone else. When Serizawa’s Army had arrived he noticed Tokio with his glaringly white shirt first and only then did he see Tamao beside him.

There he was striding towards Genji with this fierce look, the whole Suzuran student body behind him. It was weird but even the people who where meters behind Tamao looked taller than him. It was cute. There was nothing cute about the situation but at that moment Tamao was cute to Genji. That thought was too disturbing to contemplate any deeper so Genji showed it back in to the furthest corner of his mind and continued his fight, but this time with a great, if very short, back up.

The first time Genji noticed that Tamao was fun to have around was only about an half an hour later, when the two of them found themselves being each others back up and fought their way through the whole school to get up to that damn roof. And when he stumbled after the fight and Tamao was there to catch him at that moment Genji noticed that not only was Tamao short as hell but he was also oddly hot.

The first time Genji noticed that he actually not only found Tamao to be hot but he also wanted to really fuck his brains out was in that dratted road trip Tokio had banished the two of them to bond in. When Tamao had come up to air from under the water with his long wet hair dripping and tousled in front of his eyes, Tamao had looked like something out of a wet dream and at that moment Genji wanted him as much as he had coveted the title of King of Suzuran.

The first time Genji and Tamao kissed was only a couple of hours later. They had rented a small peach house for the weekend and were finishing their third bottle of champagne of the evening when suddenly Tamao had just grabbed Genji by his hair and kissed him. Apparently Tamao had noticed the lustful way Genji had been eyeing him and did not see a reason for the hold up. Hence the reason for the hair grabbing and aggressive kissing whichs lead to…

…the first the Genji and Tamao had sex. It was also the first time Genji had ever bottomed and he still couldn’t believe that he had lost the fight for the top position. The short bastard moved fast when he put his mind in to it and before Genji knew he was under the shorter guy getting pounded in to the next century. Tamao fucked like a demon and this was among the best sex Genji had ever had. The house was trashed and he so was going to have to foot the bill for the damages.

For fucks sake he had won the title of King of Suzuran from Tamao so how in the hell had he lost the fight for the seme position? Tamao told him, when Genji had whined about it, that it was only fair since Genji had won the title of King of Suzuran and even more had been fucking with Tamao’s boyfriend for months.The teasing pissed Genji off and that lead to them fighting again which lead to…

The first time Genji got to top Tamao. And again it was not exactly the victory he had imagined since he still found himself under Tamao. The shorter guy riding him like he was posessed by a demon. It was the best sex ever. Genji now knew why Tokio had been going around in school with head in the clouds. Tamao was not only weird scary and hot but also addicting. Which lead to Genji finding himself without noticing in a serious ménage en trios relationship. Which lead to...

The first time Genji had to explain his relationships to his yakuza boss father, who it turned out decided after an half hour of thinking it over to not give a fuck about it and retire like he had planned to. And that is how Genji found himself not only as the King of Suzuran but also as the head of the yakuza family. Life was good.

 


End file.
